


2 Hours

by GoyardLunchbox



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoyardLunchbox/pseuds/GoyardLunchbox
Summary: When Yuqi & Lucas both participate in China’s version of running man, things start to spice up behind the scenes.





	2 Hours

Today everyone was tired. It felt like this episode took forever to film, the cast was worn out and exhausted. However there was one member who wouldn’t stop running around... ”Ah, that was so much fun! Can we go again?” Yuqi begged the staff. The location of this episode was an amusement park, Chimelong Paradise. “Everyone is trying to rest so won’t you be quiet?” Yuqi pouted and started to walk towards the van to go home. She looked over and saw Lucas walking to the bathroom and decided to run to him. If anyone was going to go on a ride with her, it was Lucas. “Hey Lucas!!” She shouted at the boy. He turned his head and then looked back down at the ground. She walked up real close to him and said, “Where you going?” In a playful voice. “To the bathroom, what does it look like?” Yuqi could tell he was annoyed but proceeded anyways. Still walking, Yuqi said, “Please come on another ride with me! Everyone is being mean but you’ll go with me right?” Lucas ignored her and kept walking. She then started yanking on his arm and pulling him towards the ride with urgency. Lucas whipped his arm away saying, “Get lost Yuqi!” She looked surprised but still followed him as he started to speed walk now. “Are you gonna join me?” Lucas smirked and chuckled at Yuqi, who just now realized she was in the men’s bathroom. She gasped and ran out.  As soon as Lucas stepped out of the bathroom Yuqi was surely there to bug him again. “There’s no line and loops so that equals the perfect rid-“ Lucas stopped her from talking with his lips. When they pulled away from the kiss, Yuqi’s eyes widened and froze while Lucas walked back to the van. Eventually she came back to her senses and joined the others in the van. Of course, the only seat left was in the back row with Lucas. She hesitated but sat with him, keeping a far distance. “You know I don’t bite right?” He then grabbed her and sat her right next to him. Yuqi started to feel hot and nervous. She was sweating. 

_AN HOUR LATER_

Yuqi started to feel tired but tried her hardest to stay awake. She caught Lucas looking at her chest and legs multiple times now. As much as she wanted to stay awake though, she felt her eyelids start to droop and slowly fell asleep. 

Yuqi felt something wet and hot on her neck and jumped up as she opened her eyes again. She saw Lucas smiling with his tongue out and started to put the pieces together. Truth is, while she was sleeping, Lucas was licking her neck! “Are you crazy!” She whisper-yelled at him. “Shut up” Lucas placed his hand on her chest and started to rub her breasts. He lifted up her shirt and pinched her nipples. Yuqi wanted to moan outloud but Lucas put his hand over her mouth. She whimpered into his palm. “Promise you’ll be quiet?” He asked her, as she nodded her head. He took his hand off and started to slide it down to her skirt. He lifted it up and found his way into her underwear. Yuqi’s breath was trembeling and hitching with every move Lucas made.

He started to rub on her clit slowly and Yuqi sighed loudly and tried her best not to wake anyone in the van. Suddenly, without warning, Lucas stuck two fingers inside her while Yuqi gasped loudly. He kept going in and out as Yuqi was squirming and whimpering. Her forehead dripped in sweat and her lips shut tight. She opened her mouth just enough to whisper something to Lucas...”Don’t s-stop” With this, Lucas started going faster and Yuqi could feel her climax coming. Yuqi whipped her head back as cum spread all over Lucas’ fingers. He let out a breathy laugh and Yuqi kissed his ear and neck. “Let me clean you up huh?” Lucas’ head went down as Yuqi laid in a comfortable position. 

Lucas started to lick her clit and finger her at the same time. He could hear Yuqi who could no longer hold much of it in as she let out “mm’ “ah” every time he stroked his tongue. He started to suck and tug at her clit which made Yuqi arch her back and move around more. After much more of this, she came again and Lucas cleaned her with his tongue. 

“Now its your turn.” Lucas sat with Yuqi in between his legs. She unbuckled his pants and slid down his boxers, unveiling a hard thick cock waiting for her. Before she even got a chance to look at his full size, Lucas pushed her head down, her throat filling up with his member. She started to find her bearings though, using her mouth to stroke him up and down at a steady speed. She would wrap her tongue around his tip every once and a while, making Lucas thrust foward and let out a moan. “Fuck I’m close.” He grabbed her hair and pushed down her head aggressively until he bucked his hips foward and released inside her mouth. She swallowed all of it and sat back up with him, cleaning the residue off her lips. They both looked at each and kissed. When someone yawned though, they broke away fast and pretended to sleep. 

“1 HOUR LEFT!” The driver said. Yuqi and Lucas looked at each other excitedly. “There’s a lot you can do in one hour.....” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone for so long. Hope I can post more soon. Happy Mother’s Day!


End file.
